Billy
Billy was a northern boy orphaned during the War of the Five Kings, and fostered by a shepherd near Winterfell. Biography Season 2 When a shepherd reports being unable to tend to his flock with his three sons fighting in the south to Bran Stark as he holds court, Bran assigns him two orphan boys from the Winterstown named Billy and Jack."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Winterfell is later seized by Theon Greyjoy but Bran and Rickon escape along with Osha, Hodor, Summer, and Shaggydog. They pass close by to the shepherd's farm. Theon tracks them there and brutally questions the shepherd who denies having seen them but Dagmer finds some walnut shells, which confirms their suspicions that they were there. Theon later returns to Winterfell with the charred corpses of two boys, claiming them to be the Stark princes and prompting Maester Luwin to wail in horror."A Man Without Honor" A few days later, however, Luwin spots Osha sneaking into the catacombs. Having accompanied Theon and his fellow ironborn occupiers up to the point when they reached the shepherd's farm, Luwin quickly deduces that the corpses, which are still kept on display, must in fact be Jack and Billy. When he meets with Osha later on in the catacombs, he urges her not to tell Bran and Rickon and she readily agrees, but Bran overhears them anyway."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 Following the Sack of Winterfell, Theon is held prisoner at the Dreadfort and brutally tortured by a group of men led by Ramsay Snow, who initially presents himself to his prisoner as an ironborn emissary sent by his sister. As Ramsay fumbles around with keys at a locked gate under the pretense of helping Theon escape, Theon confesses to his "savior" of having Dagmer kill two orphans and passing them off as Bran and Rickon."And Now His Watch Is Ended" Season 4 Theon, who is mockingly renamed "Reek" by his captor, is forced to confess this yet again to Ramsay's father Roose Bolton upon his return to the Dreadfort after murdering Robb Stark and being named Lord Paramount of the North."The Lion and the Rose" Season 5 When Sansa Stark returns to Winterfell to be wed to Ramsay at the behest of Petyr Baelish, Ramsay initially forces Theon to keep up the charade and apologize to Sansa for murdering her brothers."Kill the Boy" Eventually, however, an irate Sansa forces Theon to finally confess to her as well that the corpses he presented at Winterfell were not in fact Bran and Rickon; they were "two farm boys.""Hardhome" Season 6 After escaping Ramsay, Theon decides to part ways with Sansa as she travels north to be reunited with Jon Snow at Castle Black, entrusting her safety to Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. Though Sansa assures Theon that she will vouch for him, he cites his murder of Billy and Jack as one of the many reasons why he fears Jon will still most likely have him executed."Home" Appearance Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Theon's hunt leads him nowhere, but a freed prisoner from Winterfell named Reek (who in actuality is Ramsay Snow in disguise) leads him to a mill where he remembers there being two boys. They are not orphans but the miller's sons. Both boys are killed with their mother. Later the boys' bodies are treated as in the TV series to cover the Stark boys' escape. It is unknown where the miller was at that time, and how he reacted when he found his wife dead and his sons missing. Theon does not feel any regret or remorse about killing the boys and their mother (in fact, he does not have regrets about ''any of the innocent people who were harmed by him, either personally or at his command). He nonchalantly dismisses that vile deed with "(t)hey were only miller's sons". According to the sample chapter of the sixth novel, Theon has convinced himself that "Reek made him kill those boys, not him Reek but the other one". This is a total lie, because at that point of the story - Ramsay was not in a position to force Theon to do anything; he suggested that, but Theon was the one in charge, and he made the decision, thus the blood of the boys (and their mother) is on his hands, not Ramsay's. References Category:Smallfolk Category:Servants and retainers of House Stark Category:Northmen Category:Deceased individuals